


【星昴】三日

by KAKESU



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAKESU/pseuds/KAKESU
Summary: 嗯……稍微粗暴點的系列……嗯
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. 序

手指痛苦的彎曲，床單被牽動著，有時如水面漣漪般，出現圓弧的優美摺痕；有時如灰暗的天空般，出現曲折的閃電痕跡。

他回頭想怒視那位不請自來的客人，沒辦法，習慣難改，他忘了在這一切開始前，男人就用領帶矇住了他的眼。

縱使眼前一片黑，昴流還是能感覺到男人銳利的視線正盯著他的臉...準確來說是他已毫無功能的右眼。

“趴好。”

那個人在黑暗中的低語如此魅惑人心，昴流把臉重新埋回枕頭裡，把呻吟聲一併封殺於此。

他要繼續堅守那道防線，為了他的願望。

________

昴流婉拒了神威的幫忙，獨自一人從醫院離開、叫車回到了公寓，他把裝著止痛藥和換洗衣物的包放到沙發上，外面的月光和燈火透過落地窗灑進來，當昴流正考慮著今天是否要吃晚餐時，感覺到有‘什麼’在他寢室裡。

然而昴流還沒能打開房間的燈就被不速之客襲擊。

腳被絆了一下，他在不習慣的視野中失去平衡摔倒在床上，在能做出反應之前眼睛迅速地被矇住，雙手也被對方的大手擒住，捆綁起來。

“好久不見，昴流君，身體還好嗎？”

星史郎微笑著把對方的褲子往下拉，隔著內褲撫摸這具青澀的身體，昴流頭皮發麻，當聽到那熟悉的嗓音時他全身的細胞都進入備戰狀態。

“你...！”昴流不知該說什麼好，櫻塚護絕對不可能是因為在意他才來探望的。

星史郎好笑的看著黑髮青年顫抖著，被他氣的說不出話的樣子，曖昧的挑逗沒維持多久，礙事的內褲就被拉下至青年一邊的腳踝。

事情發生的有點太突然，直到此刻昴流才意識到星史郎打算對他做什麼，他曲起腿試圖反抗。

星史郎輕易地抓住踢過來的雙腿，拉開它們，手指侵入時昴流叫了出聲。

“忍忍。”

毫無誠意的男人不僅先斬後奏還缺乏耐心，在入口還不夠放鬆時，就把性器擠進去，雖然沒有全部放入，但對第一次使用後面的青年來說沒當場痛暈過去已經很好了。

被他強行撐開的甬道是不是流血了，星史郎不知道也不在意，他無視身下青年的嗚咽聲，開始動作。

怒火安靜的燃燒著，即使是性愛的快感也無法抵銷它。

______


	2. 第一天（R18）

“嗚...”

昴流翻身時牽扯到下面的傷口，他哀嚎著醒來，這沙啞的呻吟實在是有失陰陽師當主的面子.....況且他還不是因為太痛昏過去的。

眼睛和手還是被束縛著，青年費了一番功夫才爬起來，在起身途中已經習慣了下身的刺痛感，這對目前來說姑且算是件好事，他可不想一整天都跟床綁在一起。

不過接下來就有點困難了，他得下床找點什麼結束這種狼狽的狀態，他小心的往旁邊挪動一點---結果直接摔下床，原來昨晚睡在了床的邊緣。

撞擊的悶響把房外的人引了過來，昴流聽見腳步聲靠近，隨即他被扶起來。

“請你解開這些。”

星史郎笑了笑，昴流的喘息搔癢著耳朵，讓他想要把人壓回床上。

“你知道這是不可能的。”

腰被捏了一把，一聲悶哼從喉頭溢出，昴流連忙咬住下唇防止星史郎再次捉弄到他。

“不喜歡嗎？”星史郎退了一步欣賞他昨晚的傑作，一絲不掛的青年大腿和臀部上有些許體液乾涸的痕跡。

“放心吧，我沒射在裡面。”

昴流頓時無言，都做到這步了，就算沒射在裡面也不可能抹去他們做了的事實。等等，為什麼特意這樣說，是在嘲笑他連洩慾工具都不如嗎...

昴流覺得身體空虛得連帶心裡都滋生出莫名的挫敗感，他艱難的動了動唇。

“.....你哪時離開？”

“也是，現在我不僅是殺人兇手還是強姦犯了，真是討人厭的混蛋啊.....”星史郎聳聳肩，伸手一勾把昴流拉入懷裡，手指輕撫被他遮住的右眼周圍，“不過昴流君可是剛出院的傷患呢，不照看你個三天說不過去吧？”

昴流渾身一僵，下一秒掙扎著後退，星史郎沒有阻攔他，放任青年的腳跟絆到地上的什麼之後坐倒在地上。

這肯定很痛，星史郎皺起眉頭看著青年顫抖著蜷曲成一團、臉色發白的咬住嘴唇。

“抱歉，我忘了撿起你的衣服。”星史郎嘆了口氣，再次伸出手。

昴流這次真的摔怕了，他乖乖的任星史郎抱起來，一根手指都沒敢動，不過喘息頻率倒是提高不少。

正當男人撫摸著眼前赤裸的身體，仔細地查看是否有摔出其他傷口時，昴流突然開口。

“拿下眼罩。”

“我剛剛不是說了....”

星史郎被沙啞的聲音打斷，它聽起來像是機器一樣呆板、沒有任何感情在內。

“這三天隨便你想做什麼，拿下它，我就都配合你。”

//

男人的手在他後腦勺那邊動作著，也許是昏暗的房間使得解綁的時間延長不少。

七星的味道靜靜的飄進鼻子裡，昴流悄悄的深呼吸，讓這味道進到他的肺部，把它再次刻進他的腦海中。

他獨自感受著有那個人在的空氣，對方的手指和衣袖好幾次擦過他的頭髮、耳朵，終於，眼睛上的束縛消失了。

昴流張開眼，等待眼睛適應環境亮度的幾秒如此煎熬，縱使雙手被綁住，他仍習慣性的往前伸出手，想扶住什麼好讓自己從床上站起來。

他摸到溫暖的手...不，應該說是他被那隻手握住，昴流不再移動。

輪廓漸漸清晰，那個人的臉就在距離不過三十公分處，昴流眨眨眼，原來剛剛星史郎蹲了下來讓視線與他同一水平面。

跟上次在中野見面時的樣子相同，一樣的微笑、一樣不對稱的雙眼....其實這幾年來他一秒也沒忘記過，每天睡前他會想著他已經不在的姐姐的聲音、長相，然後不可避免的想到那個殺了他姐姐的男人。

特別是最近他更是放任自己去想著對方，現在他也失去同一隻眼睛了，他看到的世界跟星史郎的一樣了嗎？

朝朝暮暮追尋的人此刻就近在眼前，昴流心跳加速，他想說出他對對方的想法，想把一直累積著的東西全部獻給對方，但是說出來的話....昴流反覆張了張口，最後還是選擇閉上嘴。

“那麼我該提出什麼要求好呢？”

手指被星史郎的手抓著搓揉著，指縫被隨手撫摸過去，有時他們十指相扣，彷彿他是被對方愛著的，昴流低下頭專注在手指小動作上，不再看星史郎漫不經心的表情。

就算早就知道這全部都是自己的一廂情願，但他仍想在虛假中汲取一點幸福當作精神的糧食。

“什麼都可以，就算是要.....”昴流吞了吞口水，在星史郎面前，他自尊什麼的不值得一提，雖然這個人也一直不會在意一個物品的想法和感受就是了。“但是就三天。”

不會多但也不能少。

星史郎鬆開手，他是真的被狠狠地討厭了，為了能確保不繼續看到他，貴為皇家當主的青年竟然願意交付自己整整三天給仇人擺佈。

“昴流君有跟別人交往過嗎？”

“不....”

“那要你用嘴來弄似乎有點困難。”

意識到男人談論的是什麼後昴流臉上一陣白一陣紅，他想起被進入時感覺到的大小。

“去躺床上。”青年不發一語的服從要求，被綁住的雙手像是在祈禱一般放在胸前，星史郎分開他的腿，在昴流緊張的屏息時，男人含住他的下身。

“啊...！”昴流反射性想躲開。

“別動，好好學著。”

伏在雙腿間的男人掐了他的腰後，手也加入動作，很快的，昴流敗在生理反應下。

青年拼命忍住想擺動腰的慾望，咬住自己的下唇，硬是沒發出任何一點聲音。不敢去看也不敢去想星史郎是怎麼幫他弄的，他在這壓抑的房間中死死閉著眼睛。

就這樣過了不久，散落在空氣中的喘息聲變重，在青年釋放的前一刻男人就退開了。

“如何？學會了嗎？”

昴流搖頭，認知到自己被星史郎這樣撫慰著讓他腦袋一片空白，他根本沒有餘力觀察學習。男人聳聳肩拉開拉鍊，伸手把昴流從床上拉起來，接著按著後腦杓讓他往下，也許是有點太粗暴了，青年悶哼了一聲才蹲下去。

雖然只是剛甦醒的器官，但是羞於張開的嘴自然是連前端都放不進去，結果變成他的雙唇像是在試探般，來回輕觸著對方的性器，雖然心裡是想趕快幫男人發洩，無奈身體明明白白的說著愛莫能助。

“辦不到嗎？”

“就不能不用嘴嗎...用後面也...”

原本放在頭上的手指突然用力，糾纏著的髮絲被拉扯到，吃痛的昴流馬上閉上嘴。

星史郎壓下煩躁感，手指放鬆，來回輕撫著青年的黑髮。

“那裡受傷了，現在用會感到痛苦。”

/明明這裡沒有人在乎會不會痛.../

昴流默默反駁著，但他還是又湊過去，打算再試一次。

“唔！”

青年的雙頰被手指捏著，男人把性器放進因此張開的口腔中，隨後壓著青年的頭拉近他們身體的距離。

剛剛那一下進入的太深，生理反應叫昴流把它吐出來，但是他感覺到星史郎的手蘊含著怒意，是有什麼東西可以讓這個人感到憤怒？他抱著疑惑往上看。

但那個人只淡淡的說了：動吧。因為光線問題沒能看清楚表情，但也許連一眼都吝於給他，畢竟他連‘物品’都比不過，那麼現在他能做的只有...

昴流動的很慢很慢，一方面是他害怕牙齒弄傷對方，一方面是口中的東西太大了真的很難動，他現在甚至還有點缺氧的感覺。

縱使他技術差到不行，但努力幾分鐘後他感覺到男人身體變得緊繃，昴流又動了幾下之後想退開，結果對方扣住他的頭不讓他走。

星史郎一鬆手，眼角泛紅的青年便用手背捂著嘴咳了好幾聲。

“不是說不射進來的嗎...”緩過來的昴流喃喃，他嚥下嘴裡的精液，擦了擦唇邊的液體。

“同樣的原因：你後面受傷。真這樣做了你搞不好會病好幾天。”

星史郎把衣褲拿過來，幫昴流套上褲子，隨手拿了件外套給他披上。

“來外面。”


	3. Day1：AM

面前是有點涼掉的煎蛋吐司。

昴流原以為是要換個地點繼續，結果星史郎現在坐在他對面，還給他解開了雙手的束縛，像是什麼也沒發生過一樣要他吃東西。

“你剛剛用了廚房？”

“那麼完善的設備...”星史郎看著青年有些陰沉的臉微微一笑，“沒怎麼被使用過也太可惜了，不是嗎？”

昴流低下頭，放著昏過去的他不管，卻又也給他準備了早餐...果然這個人在想什麼他依然猜不到，可是在這種情況下他哪來的食慾。

青年用叉子翻著盤裡的食物，昨晚產生的瘀青在外套的陰影下若隱若現。

“你不吃的話我就收走了，我還有事情想做。”

本以為昴流會因此開始用餐來拖延他的時間，青年卻直接站起來把食物收到廚房去了，星史郎皺了一下眉頭，但在人回到他眼前時他已恢復一貫的表情。

“你想做什麼？”昴流抬起手，示意男人給他重新綁上束縛，舉止從容得彷彿他才是主導一切的人一樣。

但星史郎馬上就扳回了一城，繩子收緊的那一刻，青年表情扭曲的哼了一聲，他這次綁的比之前還緊。

“過來。”星史郎走到浴室外，比了個手勢要他進去，“洗澡。”

“那你剛剛可以不給我綁上。”

“要讓你自己洗還是我來洗----這得看我心情。”星史郎好笑的看著昴流的表情轉變，“別忘了，是你說做什麼都可以的。”

// 

穿著整齊的男人拿著花灑給一絲不掛的青年沖水，褲子和外套被扔在門口，背對著男人的昴流表情十分難看。

這又是什麼‘遊戲’，星史郎想做什麼？會不會突然說些讓他波動的話？

昴流覺得被粗暴的進入比這狀況好多了，現在他彷彿站在懸崖邊，下一秒搞不好就會墜落，但是也可能不會，然後他得捱過每一個未知的‘下一秒’。

“唔！”被星史郎的手喚回現實，昴流驚呼。

沾著泡沫的手力道適中地按壓著頭皮，可惜縮著頸部、全身緊繃的青年沒餘裕感受到對方的溫柔。

頭上的雙手停下來，然後溫水從頭淋下來，一盆、再一盆，大概是星史郎在給他洗頭時邊蓄的水。

“轉過來，背對很難洗。”

昴流像是沒聽到般一動也不動。

“好吧。”

從背後傳來舒氣聲，讓昴流下意識從心底升起對未知的恐懼。

但出乎他意料的，星史郎緩慢又溫柔的撫摸著他，手指隔著泡沫細心的搓著皮膚。

這些帶給昴流不亞於不久前的混亂，本以為星史郎堅持要幫他洗是為了讓他難堪並藉此嘲諷他。

雖然這個行為確實也讓他覺得失去尊嚴，但男人若是單純抱著惡意，事情還簡單的多....他就不會像現在混亂得眼角發酸。雖然知道沒有任何一滴淚流下來，但他還是忍不住眨眨眼掩飾。

就像星史郎以前常常說他善良，其實他也一直覺得男人是個溫柔的人，不管是對將死之人還是小動物－－－或是對他，他怎麼還敢抱著美好幻想呢？被溫柔對待能說明什麼嗎？他與其他‘物品’一直都沒什麼分別。

手帶著泡沫來到平坦的腹部，即使是不帶慾望的撫摸，但無奈觸碰的位置太敏感，狹小的浴室裡的呼吸聲加重，但這僅維持幾秒就變得像是沒有人在一樣安靜，青年刻意的放慢呼吸至幾乎屏息，但他心跳聲卻更急了，下身的反應沒有因為他的努力而緩下來。

但就在此時星史郎的手轉移到後面，臀部無預警的被捏住，對方把手指擠入到臀縫中，在穴口周圍輕輕地滑一圈，看似在檢查昨晚被撕裂的入口。

“嗯...”青年終於忍不住輕哼一聲，從剛剛起，他就不斷被煽風點火，昨天被強硬進入的痛楚和快感此時更是直接地在腦海中重現。

他幾乎要忍不住幻想等下會被粗暴的進入或下身被溫柔的撫慰。但星史郎直到把他擦乾也沒有其他動作，昴流茫然的跟著男人走出浴室、回到關著燈的房間。

星史郎有趣的看著昴流，生性靦腆的青年竟然沒有注意到自己一路裸著走回來。他不客氣地欣賞青年看似纖細但十分精實的身體，剛洗完澡的皮膚微微泛紅，頸部有些許汗水，配上自我壓抑的喘息聲，眼前的陰陽師十分地誘人。

他當然也沒錯過剛剛昴流洗澡時的反應，只是現在沒有必要去占有。

昴流微低著頭，聲線所及是男人的褲腳，剛剛在浴室裡它被捲起，所以現在是乾的……青年後知後覺的縮了一下肩膀，靜靜等候。

在晦暗中，星史郎的手伸過來碰上他的肩膀，昴流順勢躺倒在床上。當呼吸的熱氣打在臉頰上的同時，他仰著頭任由脆弱的脖頸被舔舐。

星史郎往上看，眉毛的角度、緊閉的眼睛和雙唇，除了隱忍還是隱忍，而且不用問也知道皇昴流在忍什麼，但此時裝著心臟的胸膛又大片地展露出來給他的敵人……真是不擇不扣的殉道者。他用牙齒輕擦過喉結和頸動脈，“你就不怕我突然出手殺了你嗎？”

青年瞥了他一眼，又重新闔眼，一副不想和他對話的樣子。

星史郎在心底無奈的笑了笑。

“我去買點東西。”他起身，從身上拿出繩子，把青年又禁錮在床上。

這次是把他的雙手和一個床頭柱綁一起，雙腳也是綁在另一個柱上，整個人是被迫側躺在床上，昴流彆扭的扭動身子，隨即臀部被捏了一把。

“別添亂，如果你打算做什麼的話，勸你收手，我想你不會想要讓你祖母看到自己孫子被仇人玩弄的樣子。”

“不要小看皇家的前任。”雖然青年語氣平淡，但眼神銳利的看著他，“雖然她不如你，但是若我們聯手的話，只怕櫻塚護的名號要斷在你手上。”

面對昴流的警告，櫻塚護不以為然的嘆氣。

“你還是一樣天真呢，到那時我怎麼可能會讓你有機會使出術，你不是會像這樣被我綁著－－－”男人的手指擠入對方的臀部之間，“就是我帶你過去時，你早已經使不出力了。”

突然遭到侵入，青年整個身體彈了一下，星史郎馬上用手背給他額頭擦汗。

“你看，我才放入一個指節你就如此痛苦。”他稍微轉動手指直到昴流痛呼出聲才離開，“好好休息，好嗎？”

昴流喘息著把頭轉開，不再看他。

床上的人就像是在鬧脾氣的小孩般一動也不動，這固執的樣子讓星史郎感覺直到他回來，昴流也還是會維持著姿勢。

這樣也好……

就這樣不理他也罷，總之昴流需要安靜休息，何況他一直都是不會在意自己的人，為了掙脫束縛，昴流肯定會像早上一樣沒周全設想就移動，或是試圖逃脫而磨傷手腕腳踝。

“我出門了。”


	4. Day1：PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人節快樂喔星昴～

‘叮咚’

“歡迎光臨。”店員無精打采的喊著，現在雖然是夏天的末端，但自動門仍擋不住外面的刺眼光線，而空調則讓人充滿倦怠的味道。

星史郎直直往藥妝區走去，消炎藥膏，潤滑劑……男人掃了眼貨架，拿了凡士林。

他昨天闖入時不是不用潤滑，而是一時起意根本沒準備，畢竟他沒有把人弄到血肉模糊的癖好，但安全套就免了，第一次也都直接……現在再用又有何意義，若是以衛生安全的層面說的話，他不是那種濫交的人，而昴流也就更不可能是了。

“呃……請問需要袋子嗎？”

“好，麻煩你。”星史郎收下找零。 

“謝謝光臨。”

星史郎不快不慢地走著，從容地像是要回自己家一般。 

隨手接過超市人員在街上發的傳單，上面各種新鮮食材的介紹讓他想起昨晚碰到的身體，腰很細，往前摸更是微微摸到凸起的胸骨……雖然沒到皮包骨，但是肌肉是薄薄的覆蓋在上面的，臉色也不是很好的樣子，不過這很正常，畢竟是昴流。

青年會把時間放在修練或是工作，而不是照顧自己，這讓他很難辦，考量到對方身體狀況還得克制的－－－

星史郎點起煙，怎麼他像是個褓姆一樣。

打火機的火晃動一下，然後又穩住。來都來了，不如想想之後要做什麼。

就算買了食材，昴流會不會吃他端上的菜也是問題，在今早他就有想過昴流是否會繼續以絕食來抵抗？希望皇昴流不會那麼瘋狂。

他沒給人灌食過，一個成年人跟小動物可不一樣，到時候脫離掌控出了什麼意外可就麻煩了。

如果……昴流死了的話呢？男人腳步停頓一下。

死了就死了，還能怎樣？既成事實就去接受。

他灑脫地想，刻意忽略了心底的一絲恐懼。

－－－－－－－－

餓……

在大病初癒時拒絕早餐是個錯誤的決定，何況昨天他還沒吃晚餐就經歷了一些十分消耗身心狀態的活動，昴流無奈的任憑剛剛星史郎做的菜在腦海裡浮現。

那個人去哪裡了？打算買什麼？

他想應該會有煙，一些食材……雖然不是特意給他買的，但依星史郎的作風應該還是會順便給他一份，這次他的身體已不容許他拒食。

然後希望可以買一點潤滑的，不然在性愛中他一大半時間都在習慣撕裂的疼痛，不，其實痛著也沒所謂的……在胡思亂想中青年眼皮漸漸闔上。

突然從窗戶外傳來人聲。

“沒事先通知就來會不會不太好……”

“哎呀，神威君別這樣，昴流先生人很好的，而且我們也真的是臨時起意呀。”

是神威和護刃！昴流睜開眼，但腦袋是一片空白，他還沒想好怎麼做，常理來說應該是向他們求救，但……

“咦，他家怎麼沒開燈？人不在嗎？”

“怎麼可能，那麼重的傷，醫生也交代他說不要亂跑了。”

隨後電鈴聲響起。

“昴流先生？”

昴流一瞬間慌了，要是星史郎剛好回來的話，這邊會變成戰場，難保不出現傷亡，他感覺血液都冰涼了起來，他開始掙扎著想扯壞繩子。

“等等，是不是有什麼……”

看來他拉動繩子的聲音讓護刃注意到了，一串腳步聲接近他這邊。

“這裡！我聽到有聲音！”

“昴流？！你在裡面嗎？沒事吧？”神威拍打著窗戶，然後與他的視線對上。

－－－－－－－－－

星史郎一進門就聽到青年移動所發出的聲音，繩子與布料摩擦的窸窣聲，可能是在床上扭動？

他限制住昴流的行動，但真正綁的是自己，最初矇上昴流的眼睛，也是讓他自己不用去看，他都明白，但是「為什麼」？

他不像他母親被時時控制著，他很自由，他也沒有什麼害怕的，身為地龍、身為櫻塚護，能打敗他的人只有‘神威’或是昴流，前者他沒事不會去招惹，後者現在被他監禁著，他哪會不敢面對什麼。

答案如暗礁，一旦觸礁，他的行動模式必須改變，櫻塚護摘下墨鏡，無情地把不安穩的疑問收起，掃到深處。他現在想看看他的囚徒，就算不探究理由，總之能看到昴流無抵抗地接受他擺佈的樣子讓他心情很好。

星史郎刻意加重腳步聲，讓屋主知道他回來了，經過餐桌時他順手放下塑膠袋，踏著袋中東西咔啷地落在桌上的聲響，他走進牢房。

應該躺在床上的人此時站在窗邊，束縛作用的繩子斷了，分別掛在他腳踝和床柱上，青年身上還披著薄被，地上有一大堆碎玻璃……窗戶破了，而且是從窗外往內擊打的。

有人來過，但現在不在了。

昴流背對他，在他進房的瞬間回過頭來，一臉驚恐，手上拿著一片碎片，星史郎怒氣翻騰上來，但他依然表現得很冷靜。

天龍同伴來救皇家少主，善良的青年怕夥伴遇上他所以叫他們先走，自己隨後跟上……大概就是這樣的劇情吧？

男人大步走過去，抓住青年的手腕，抽走他手上的利器，隨意的舉動讓自己的手流血，但他不在意，血液流出去反而讓他更平靜。

“你－－－”昴流看著他的手，似乎想說些什麼，但嘴被他一把摀住。

“我想你破壞了規則。”

昴流眼冒金星，櫻塚護用手臂卡著他的脖子，把他撞在牆上，力度大得他眼前一晃，後背又麻又痛，在這空檔中他雙腳重新被綁住，然後對方摸上他的臉頰，顯而易見星史郎打算收回權利，他的眼睛會再被矇住。

“不……”昴流下意識抓住星史郎的手，這是誤會，他沒有想逃走。

男人一手控制住他的雙手，右手手指碰上他額頭，昴流頓時眼前一片黑－－－這是被施了術，明明沒閉眼卻被奪走了光明。

“你真的很有精神呢？不是嗎？”

不，他又餓又睏，眼眶底下都有淺淺的黑眼圈。

昴流緊張又難受的大口喘息，胸腔中的空氣灼熱不已，令他想要嘔吐，但他什麼也吐不出來，胃裡空空如也，只有委屈和痛苦的味道在喉嚨裡滾動。

他祖母綠的眼睛睜大地死盯著前方，彷彿這樣能再次看見什麼東西。

站在昴流面前的星史郎與這眼裡的自己對視，他腦中不斷重映青年回過頭來的那一幕：披著棉被背對著他、僅剩的綠色眼睛裡的驚嚇、蒼白的手指間夾著的玻璃片……

不知為何那一瞬間比任何他經歷過的攻擊都還要令人窒息，宛如是某種禁術。

/沒想到我會被這樣的你逼到這樣地步。/星史郎在心裡哈了一聲，盡可能的嘲笑著自己。

/我對你…/

他朝昴流伸出手，幾乎要觸及那顫抖的睫毛。

/也能有這般影響力嗎？/

青年的眼睫毛像是蝴蝶翅膀一般脆弱又美麗，它微弱的振動著，星史郎的手像是要接住它那樣小心翼翼地靠近，然後……他一把掩住對方不能視物的雙眼。

蝴蝶在他手裡掙扎著、驚恐地撲扇。

獵人跟獵物友好相處，終究是不可能的幻想


End file.
